


The Child Amongst The Spirits

by Kida_K83



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Child Neglect, Families of Choice, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Is it still kidnapping if the person wants to be taken?, Kidnapping, Overprotective Madara, Takashi grows up amongst youkai, Takashi hasn't had the best childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kida_K83/pseuds/Kida_K83
Summary: He was a boy who had the sight. Seemingly existing in limbo, not completely wanted by the humans, nor welcomed by the ayakashi, Natsume Takashi wondered where he truly belonged. When a greater youkai offers to take him from the burdens of human society, Takashi accepts without hesitation.He lives amongst ayakashi who genuinely want him around. A few determined humans eventually find their way into his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent fic. I always liked the idea of the youkai wanting to keep Takashi. Here, it happens long before he has important people in his life to stop him from just staying with his ayakashi friends.

Takashi had been alive for all of seven years, already having intimately known the cruelties that lie within the world.

He had been passed around between distant relatives five times now. The first two families were nice to him, accommodating even; at least until he started mentioning the creatures that followed him around.

The third relative he was passed to was a bit distant with him. They took care of him, but their own children were the couple's first priority. Takashi was sometimes ignored because of this. He never complained though. He had learned early on to just be thankful to those that took him in.

The fourth relative was outright abusive after he told the man about the strange monsters. It started with shouting at him. It soon escalated to Takashi being hit for _lying_. By that age - only six-and-a-half years old - he hadn't quite learned how to mask his surprise whenever one of those creatures would suddenly pop up in the corner of his eyes.

It got a lot worse before it got better.

Apparently jumping at invisible shadows had set off his foster parent. That was the first time Takashi had been admitted to the hospital for a broken arm and cracked ribs. _He could smell the alcohol on the man's breath; he had been dangled off the ground by that now broken arm and punched in the chest_.

The doctors were told he fell down some stairs. The worst part was...they believed the lie.

The physical attacks eased up after that incident, his 'uncle' only left bruises now. A worried teacher at his school started taking notice of the deep bruising. It was when she was going to confront him on his lack of lunch every day when she saw the fading patches scattered across his pale skin. She asked him how he got them, so he told her.

His foster father was arrested that night.

By the time he got to his fifth relative, rumours about him had already been spread through the family's grapevine.

This family was ignorant at the best of times and blatantly negligent at the worst. Sometimes, Takashi even wondered if they had truly forgotten that he lived with them; his quiet, unobtrusive personality probably not helping the situation. His cousin - a boy a little older than him - would sometimes talk to him, but that was the extent of the family's interactions with him.

If he got hungry, he would simply find something in the fridge that the family wouldn't miss if he ate it. He made himself comfortable in the attic, a futon already rolled out for when he got tired.

Takashi was just trying to live past today.

\------

Takashi was wandering around the edge of the forest after leaving school. It was well into the evening, the last day of autumn coming to a close. The wind was already carrying the winter's biting chill. Only dressed in a short-sleeved shirt and capri pants, Takashi was feeling the brisk temperature.

He still didn't return home.

_What was the point?_

The only difference is that he would be warm in the house. He would still be alone. Setting down his backpack, Takashi slid down the tree to sit amongst its tangle of roots. He tipped his head back and closed his eyes, just listening to the breeze rustling the leaves above him. The world was near silent around him. Only the quiet chirping of distant crickets broke the peace blanketing the forest.

A puff of warm breath against his cheek startled him, his eyes flying open.

A large white muzzle was the first thing that greeted him. His eyes travelled up the silky fur till he locked gazes with the hulking creature. Takashi froze as two large golden orbs stared unblinkingly into his own amber brown eyes.

They simply stared at one another before the creature opened its mouth. At the sight of gleaming fangs inches from his face, Takashi screwed his eyes shut and braced himself. He knew that he would never be able to escape and so merely waited to be eaten.

He heard a slow intake of breath above him, then a few more rapid ones as the beast sniffed at him. Then...it spoke. "Child of man, what are you doing out on your own? There are those within the forest that feast upon humans larger than you."

Takashi cracked open an eye at that. The behemoth had taken a step back, now laying down and giving him an unimpressed stare. "Y-You mean...you're not gonna eat me?"

The beast reared back as if slapped. "You would hardly count as a snack. The Great Madara would not eat something as unclean as you." He puffed up his chest in pride, practically sticking his nose in the air, as if even the _thought_ offended him.

"Your name...is Madara?" Though Takashi's voice was soft, the wolf-like creature lowered its head to peer at the boy. It stared for a moment before heaving a sigh.

"Yes, human whelp. I am the powerful Madara, the strongest youkai in this region." Here, the newly named Madara paused to look down at the boy. "You contain a vast amount of spiritual energy for one of your age and species."

Youkai, spiritual energy? Takashi just tilted his head, confused with what the self-proclaimed strongest youkai was telling him. "What are youkai?"

Madara huffed in annoyance at the tiny human's lack of basic knowledge. "Youkai, ayakashi, spirits...all are names that humans identify beings that they cannot see. We have taken to calling ourselves as such. We come into being uncaring of what we are, only knowing who we are and our purpose for existing."

Takashi finally understood what he had been seeing; creatures that other people couldn't see whenever he pointed them out. Thinking back, Takashi could finally grasp _why_ his relatives always looked creeped out or confused when he would try to show them what he saw.

Because they couldn't _see_ what he saw.

But, why only him? If no one else could see them, why could he? He glanced up at Madara, who had merely been observing him as he digested the information he was given. "Why can't other people see youkai?"

"Most humans possess little to no spiritual energy. Without it, they are blind to the true world around them. Few humans have enough spiritual ability to perceive the unseen. Exorcists," Madara snarled at the mere thought, "make up the majority of humans with the sight."

From Madara's expression, Takashi couldn't decide whether or not he should ever meet one of these exorcist people.

At least he now knew that he wasn't the only one able to see youkai. He felt a sense of relief flood him.

"Enough of your questions. I shall ask again, child. Why are you not with your caregivers?" Madara glared down at Takashi. The boy just looked down in response, hugging his knees tighter against his chest.

He looked out in the distance, in the direction he knew the house was, far out of his sight. He shrugged noncommitantly when he moved his gaze back to Madara. "It doesn't matter. They wouldn't notice I'm gone. I think they forgot I'm still living with them." Takashi dropped his gaze back to the ground, biting his lip to hold back the tears.

Madara stared at the young child, mulling over what he just heard. It was obvious that the child wasn't receiving proper attention. Even for an offspring of man, this boy was thin. His scent carried an undercurrent of sickliness. Should the child be left alone any longer, he might not survive. "Hmm. Child, you smell of Natsume Reiko. Are you of her kin?"

Takashi took in a shuddering breath, willing back the tears that shone within his eyes. Peeking up at that heavy golden gaze, he hesitantly nodded. "Reiko...was my grandmother."

"Interesting indeed. As her descendant, do you possess the yuujinchou?"

Takashi stared uncomprehendingly for a moment before reaching into his bag. He pulled out a time-worn journal, held together by a thin cord. Madara's eyes sparkled, almost lunging for the book, but held himself back. He looked at the boy, "And what do you plan on doing with it?"

Takashi looked at the old book resting on his palms, before clutching tightly against his chest. "I want to keep it. It's the only thing I have of my grandmother." The youkai stared dispassionately at the child before sighing. Even he wasn't heartless enough to attack the kid like that, especially Reiko's family.

Madara glanced up at the darkening sky above them, then back to the now shivering child. The boy was obviously not going to be missed by his caretakers, and he did owe Reiko an unpaid debt. He sighed loudly. He loathed having debts to others. _May as well_ , he guessed. "Do you wish to live with me instead, child?"

Takashi stared up at the enormous creature with wide, disbelieving eyes. He glanced back in the house's direction before turning back to Madara. He gave a shaky nod, then a firmer one, steeling himself with his decision.

Madara approved of the tiny being's courage. Stupid to trust a creature so blindly, but oh well. Humans were weak, foolish creatures, the lot of 'em. 'At least the kid has guts.' "Climb onto my back, boy. We are not walking at your pace."

Takashi grabbed his backpack off the leaf-littered ground, turning his back on the town. He put a hand against Madara's side, the white fur silky beneath his palm. Madara watched silently as the boy breathed in, then exhaled, before tightly gripping his fur to start climbing. When Takashi made it up, Madara stood in one smooth motion. Feeling the boy's hands gripping his fur to stabilize himself, Madara took that as his cue to get a move on.

With a galloping leap, Madara soared into the night sky, the full moon at his back. Takashi hunkered down against the fur on Madara's back, shielding himself from the cold winds whipping around them.

...

_No one sees the boy disappear into the night._

_Neither do they see how he's lifted into the air, positioned as if he sat perched upon the back of a great invisible beast, hands fisted as if he gripped onto strands of long fur._

_Even should they turn to look, he is already long gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This incorporates one of my headcanons that Takashi has at least some youkai blood. I always liked the idea that there was once a Natsume clan that had human, ayakashi, and mixed-bloods living together in harmony. That along with the fandom theory that Takashi's grandfather was a youkai, since we never heard anything about who Reiko got with to have Takashi's mother.

It was an hour later when Madara finally touched down again. Takashi sluggishly raised his head, shaking his mind of the cobwebs. Straightening himself up on Madara's back, he glanced around them. They were in a grassy clearing encircled by towering trees. The leaves were varying hues of reds, oranges, and yellows. At their backs, a little ways up a rocky cliffside, was the mouth of a cave.

Takashi was knocked out of his sight-seeing when he felt himself being lifted. Held aloft in Madara's teeth by the back of his shirt, Takashi went limp. He trusted that Madara hadn't dragged him all the way out here just to eat him after all.

_He hoped._

He was dangled for another moment before he felt solid ground beneath his feet. Madara had set him down, now looking speculatively at the young boy. Takashi stared unwaveringly back up at the beast, tilting his head slightly to the side in confusion.

Madara huffed good-naturedly, amused with the tiny human's display. He turned his gaze up to the moon, judging how long it would be until dawn. With the moon not even reaching its zenith, it would be a few hours more.

He started heading towards the cave. It would be best to have the child rest for the night. When no footsteps greeted him, he turned around. The kid hadn't moved an inch, only staring at some moonflowers with total captivation. "Well? Are you not coming?", he grumbled, only raising what could be described as an unimpressed brow.

Takashi ducked his head in sheepish embarrassment. He ran to catch up with Madara's long strides, the youkai not bothering to wait on him any longer.

Madara once again picked Takashi up with his teeth, this time Takashi was content to let it happen. The youkai climbed the short ways up onto the ledge of the cave's mouth. He traipsed inside, going further still until they reached a sort of alcove in the very back of the cavern. 

Madara plopped down right there, Takashi being dragged down as well. He released the human from his teeth's grasp and instead rested his head on his forepaws. Takashi got up, dusting himself a bit. His eyes wandered over as much of the cavern as they could see. There wasn't really much to look at. Just the dark, rough stone usually found in spaces like this, and the occasional stalactites and stalagmites.

Takashi set his backpack down against one of the walls closest to them and sat beside Madara. The hulking creature seemed to be sleeping already. Takashi set one hand on Madara's flank, gently petting the silky fur there. 

He smothered a yawn behind his hand.

Feeling the day's exhaustion finally catching up to him, Takashi leant against Madara's side. He watched silently for a moment, waiting for any protests. When another minute passed, the youkai not even twitching, Takashi leant his full weight against Madara's side, curling into a tight ball, soon drifting to sleep.

Madara lay completely still for a long moment, ensuring that the child was truly asleep. He glanced back at his new responsibility and just sighed to himself in exasperation. _What was he getting himself into?_ He stared at the child, watched each inhale and exhale, watched the wheat-gold strands of hair fall into the boy's face; his mind eased in the peace settling around them.

If Madara curled more tightly - _more protectively_ \- around the boy, tucking his tail around them both, well no one else has to know that one small detail.

\------

That morning, the sun's golden rays stretching deep into the cave's depths to reach them, Takashi woke. His eyelids parted slowly, the warmth from the fur ensconcing him making it hard to resist falling back asleep.

"Awake now, child?" The rumbling of the voice against his ear, where he still lay against the beast's side, lulled him back into awareness. With the last dregs of sleepiness falling from his mind, Takashi sat up to reorient himself. The memories of the previous night finally catching up to him. He had basically run away from the home of his relatives. It was never _his_ home in the first place.

This was probably the best decision for everyone.

He bought up his gaze to where Madara was still looking at him, waiting for an answer to his question. Takashi smiled warmly at the youkai, a genuine smile. 

How long has it been since Takashi had smiled like this? An honest smile, not just one to reassure others, nor to wave away potential concern. For the first time in a long while, Takashi felt he could finally _breathe_.

Here he wouldn't need to hide; here he wouldn't be a _freak_. He was finally free to be **_himself_**. 

The thought alone was exhilarating.

Takashi nodded up at Madara, smile still firmly planted on his face. Madara just huffed, turning his head away as he rose to his feet. The creature shook his body, long strands of white fur whipping around his form as dust flew into the air. Takashi - standing too close - was knocked over onto the ground. Stunned for a moment, he could only stare up at Madara. Madara looked over his shoulder at the boy, waiting to see his reaction. 

Expecting the child to cry, Madara was pleasantly surprised to hear soft peels of laughter tumbling from Takashi's lips, the sound reverberating around the two. Takashi, as shocked as the youkai, slapped a hand against his mouth, muffling the rest of his giggles. Even he hadn't heard himself laugh since a few _years_ ago. 

For a seven-year-old to think that...

Takashi was even more certain that this was the right decision. He might have never rediscovered his own laugh and smile if he chose to stay in that town.

"You are a strange child." Madara nearly rolled his eyes at Takashi. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. At least the child was already shaping up to be interesting. "Come. We must find food for you." Without waiting, Madara started forth. Takashi was forced to jog to keep up with Madara's massive strides. 

Once out onto the cave's ledge, Takashi was able to witness the light of dawn shining over the tops of the trees. The Fall leaves reflecting with a golden hue as the breeze stirred them. The wind caressed his face as it passed by, a whisper of greeting on its currents. His hair was tousled as he stared breathlessly ahead; the sight of a new day holding unspoken promises of fortune to come.

He was once again picked up by Madara. The youkai lept off the ledge, landing in a crouch, before setting him down. Straightening, Madara strode ahead into the forest, Takashi at his heels.

...

They walked along an undetermined path, Madara acting both as guardian and teacher. He taught Takashi which berries and hanging fruits would be safe for his consumption, the boy soaking in the information with a newfound thirst for knowledge. They continued along, collecting fresh fruit and seeds along the way. The duo headed back towards the clearing undisturbed, Madara's presence alone being a deterrent to other ayakashi in the area.

By the time they made it back, the sun was already above them. Noon. The shadows shifting with the light. Madara settled down in a spot devoid of fallen leaves, basking in the sun's rays, Takashi finding a tree with shade nearby. Takashi leaned back against the tree's trunk, taking a moment to just breathe after walking around for a majority of the morning.

Bringing a ripe berry to his mouth, Takashi chewed thoughtfully, testing the flavor on his tongue. With a delighted hum, he swallowed and reached for another berry.

As he ate, he gazed out across the wide clearing. The grass waving gently in the autumn breeze. In the distance were a few butterflies flitting around, there was even a red dragonfly! All around him, he could hear the sounds of nature; from the rustling leaves, to the occasional bird chirping, to the scuttle of small creatures going about their business.

Takashi ate a few more berries and some seeds, putting the rest off to the side for later. He slumped further down the tree, putting his head back and closing his eyes. He inhaled, then exhaled a content sigh. He opened his eyes, staring up, before freezing in sudden fear. 

In the branches above him was an unfamiliar youkai. Garnet orbs framed by dark purple hair stared prudently back at him. He didn't waste any time scrambling from his seat and running towards Madara.

Madara didn't move as he neared, just opened a single golden eye to stare at the boy's rapidly approaching figure. When Takashi dove behind him, Madara raised his head, nostrils flaring as he scented the air. He turned a sharp glare onto the advancing humanoid ayakashi.

He growled in slight annoyance. "Why are you here, Hinoe?"

The woman - dressed in a flower-print kimono - stopped a few feet away from the lumbering beast, a presumptuous smirk on her face. She opened her fan in a flippant display just to ruffle his metaphorical feathers. "Come now, Madara. Aren't you happy to see me? It's been such a _long_ time."

Madara just huffed in mild irritation, not bothering to dignify her with a proper answer. Takashi chose that moment to peek out from behind Madara's shoulder. Hinoe's focus zeroed in on him, the playful smirk morphing into a curious frown.

"What are you doing with a human child? I wouldn't have taken you for someone to like children, human ones especially." She raised her fan to shield her face, only her eyes - an inquisitive glint within - were seen.

"I abhor owing unpaid debts." Hinoe knew that was all Madara was going to say on the subject for now. "Introduce yourself, boy."

Takashi hesitantly rounded Madara's figure, making his way towards the other youkai. When a respectful distance away, he shyly raised his gaze to her own. "I'm...Natsume Takashi. It's nice to meet you, Hinoe-san."

Hinoe stared back, pleased at the boy's manners. She lowered herself into a seiza position, closing and setting her fan beside her. She gestured for him to do the same. Takashi sat directly in front of her, mimicking her. He settled silently, hands resting on folded knees as he waited for her to speak. 

She nodded in approval, a gentle smile on her painted lips.

"Takashi-kun, may I ask why you are here? Why aren't you with your caretakers?"

The child nodded. "Madara-san offered to let me live with him. I didn't feel welcomed at the house, so I accepted. And," here Takashi smiled warmly up at her, "I already like it here."

Hinoe's eyes narrowed in understanding. Most likely an unwanted child, and seeing how he can _see them_ , a child shunned with the Sight. A Natsume as well. Even as young as he is, she can see and _feel_ his relation to Reiko; an abandoned child in her own right who also felt more comfortable amongst ayakashi than humans.

Hinoe reached out, slow enough for Takashi to pull away. He only watched with a curious gaze. She cradled his cheek, running a thumb over his cheekbone. Takashi stiffened for a moment, unsure of what to do, before relaxing into the soothing touch. His lashes fluttered as he closed his eyes, breathing out a shaky sigh.

Hinoe's expression softened at the child's trusting nature. She shared a look with Madara over the boy's head, gold meeting burnt umber. He nodded at her silent questions, closing his eyes once more to rest his head on his paws.

She looked down to find Takashi staring up at her with a half-lidded gaze. Hinoe could tell that the child was falling asleep. Even as short a time that she has known him, she already feels a fondness for this little one. "Sleep, child. You are safe in this field." Hinoe tenderly pulled him closer, allowing his head to be pillowed on her thighs.

Hinoe stared fondly at the slumbering child. She threaded her fingers through thin, golden locks, brushing a wayward strand out of his face. “So ephemeral, like a flower that blooms for a single night.” She glanced at Madara, one golden eye already peering back at her. "I hope you know that we're keeping him."

Madara just snorted in amusement, figuring that the kid managed to somehow worm his way into her heart as well. Settling further down for a nap, he idly wondered who else would be enfolded into the child's circle.

\------

Takashi has never had so much fun in his entire life. In the two weeks that he has been staying with Madara, he has learned and experienced things that he would never have imagined for himself.

Who knew the simple joys of fishing, or climbing really tall trees, or even just talking with others.

Hinoe had quickly become an important person to him, just as Madara was. Though she didn't live in the cave with them, she was always around. She took the time to talk with him, and brush his hair when it got tangled. Sometimes, on those nights when he couldn't fall asleep right away, he would wonder quietly to himself-

_Is this what a mother would be like?_

Madara himself always made sure that Takashi had enough food stockpiled. The over-ripe fruit would be sun-dried over the course of a few days. The fruits, nuts, and seeds would be placed in an old wicker basket they found, stored for a later date. At least twice a week, Madara would take Takashi to a nearby river to collect drinking water and to fish, or Madara would catch a boar or deer while Takashi stood back and watched. Hinoe would then cook the meat for Takashi.

Unfortunately, with the passage of time, there came certain developments. As they say, _the fun never lasts_. 

With winter rapidly approaching, the temperatures within the forest dwindled, and so did Takashi's health. Each day, as both inside and outside of the cave got colder, it was harder for Takashi to get up to start the day. His movements slowed, and he would sneeze or cough more often.

Madara and Hinoe, though having been around for centuries, have never really been experts on human conditions.

The first morning of December was when they knew something was definitely _wrong_.

Takashi didn't wake with the rising sun like usual. Madara decided to let him sleep in a bit longer; the kid had been looking tired recently. 

Except, Takashi didn't wake. 

Hinoe arrived at the cave, wondering why the boys weren't already outside. She ventured in to find out. She came upon the sight of Madara looking down at Takashi, his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes narrowed in concern. Hinoe turned her eyes downwards. The boy was curled up in a tight ball, shivering even when tucked against Madara's fur.

Hinoe wondered closer, Madara only sparing her a glance before his gaze drifted back to the coughing child. She kneeled down in front of the boy. This close, she could smell the illness on his skin.

She brushed his sweat-damped hair back, frowning when she felt how warm his forehead was. His cheeks had a bright flush to them, his eyes clenched shut as if in pain. Hinoe cradled his cheek, feeling her heart break a little when he nuzzled against her cool palm, sighing softly for the momentary relief. 

Throughout it all, he still trembled fiercely. 

Not able to handle the miserable sight any longer, Hinoe carefully scooped Takashi up into her arms, cradling the boy against her chest. She took a moment to gently brush her fingers through his hair, unsure if she was trying to reassure the child or herself.

Hinoe locked gazes with Madara, the beast youkai nodding solemnly. With a resolute nod back, they both sped out of the cave, never breaking stride as they headed to the one place that they knew could help Takashi.

...

They arrived at Ootsuno's lair not long after; toppled stone lanterns lined the stairway path up to the cave's mouth. As they approached, they could hear a quiet hissing and the sounds of scales sliding over rocks. Before them, Ootsuno appeared, slithering into the afternoon light.

The snake youkai had a frown upon his human-esque face. Blank, pupil-less eyes stared at them with a guarded wariness. With caution lacing his words, he hissed out, "And what brings Madara and Hinoe to my lair?"

Hinoe stepped forward with Takashi in her arms. The boy had gone eerily still on their way over, only his rattling breaths and occasional coughs preventing the two from assuming the worst.

Ootsuno reared back in shock. He was surprised to see Hinoe of all youkai carrying a human child. "Why do you bring this-this _human_ to me?"

Madara growled lowly, puffing up his chest and glaring at the snake. "Why else would we come to you? We need your medicine to heal the child's sickness."

"My medicines do not work on humans. Even those with the Sight cannot be healed by these elixirs", Oostuno hissed at the duo.

Madara held his ground, staring directly into Ootsuno's empty gaze. "The boy is of the Natsume clan."

Ootsuno froze at those words, releasing a rasping breath. "Truly? I believed the Natsume line all died with Reiko." Ootsuno slithered closer, peering at the boy's face as if it held the answers to the world's secrets. "Interesting. If he is a mixed-blood of the Natsume clan, then this remedy should work." The snake youkai pushed a sealed gourd towards them.

As Ootsuno slunk back, Madara strode forward, delicately picking up the gourd between bared fangs. With a satisfied nod towards the snake, Madara and Hinoe took off, fading into the surrounding tree line. Ootsuno took one last glance at their retreating backs, an intrigued smirk revealing two long fangs peeking over his bottom lip, before making his way back into his cave. "Interesting, indeed."

\------

With Madara curled around Takashi's slight form to keep him warm, Hinoe slowly poured the medicine down Takashi's throat, pausing every so often to ensure he didn't choke. Once the gourd was drained of its contents, the waiting game began.

The two youkai stayed up the entire night, monitoring Takashi's condition. Hinoe would stroke his hair, soothing the child's fevered dreams. She would only leave the cave to damp a strip of fabric in the nearby river's cool waters.

Thankfully, it seemed that the remedy worked. Takashi's fever broke by morning. 

Takashi opened sleep-heavy lids to a blurry image of Hinoe. He blinked a few times, clearing his vision. She had a relieved expression on her face, her hand coming up to rest on his cheek. He leaned into the touch, relishing the affection in the gesture. He turned his head towards Madara, who was still curled up around him.

"Damn brat." Madara's voice was gruff as he laid his head against Takashi's thigh. Though the words themselves sounded harsh, Takashi could hear an undercurrent of relief. Smiling softly at the other's concern, Takashi laid a hand on Madara's snout, threading his fingers through the thin, white fur there. Madara just grumbled and closed his eyes, not bothering to deny himself the reassurance that Takashi was going to be alright.

"Madara, I believe we will need to acquire a winter robe for Takashi-kun. It was probably the lowering temperatures that made him ill." Hinoe looked at the wolf-like youkai seriously. "We may need to contact Misuzu."

Madara simply narrowed his eyes, huffing in mild annoyance at having to bring _another_ youkai into the mix. "Go then. I will stay with the boy."

Hinoe huffed at being ordered around but got up to leave anyway. With a soft smile, she petted Takashi's hair. Takashi smiled up at her, his eyelids fluttering as he fought to stay awake. It was for naught as he finally gave in to sleep.

She left with a flutter of her kimono.


	3. Chapter 3

Misuzu was relaxing beneath the shade of a large, Weeping Cherry tree. He leisurely smoked his pipe as Hinoe made her way towards him. A few curious followers of Misuzu looked over at the approaching figure before returning to what they had been doing.

He inclined his head respectfully at her in greeting, Hinoe following suit. "Hinoe, what brings you here? Care to have a smoke with me?"

Hinoe shook her head. "I would love to, but that isn't what I came here for, nor do I have the time right now."

"Then what is it that you need of me?"

"I need a thick yukata for a...child that I am caring for."

Misuzu set down his pipe, an intrigued gleam in his eyes. A pregnant pause passed by before he spoke again. "A _child_ you say?"

Hinoe looked away from his scrutinizing gaze, nodding at the question. "Yes. A human child that Madara has picked up." She locked gazes with him, stepping forward and lowering her voice to nigh a whisper. "He is a Natsume."

Misuzu's eyes widened in shock, almost unbelieving of what he has just been told. He leaned down to her height, his voice also low. "A Natsume you say? A relative of Reiko?"

Hinoe nodded, "A direct descendant. Reiko is the boy's grandmother."

The bull youkai paused at those words. If this child is of Reiko's line, then he may know of the yuujinchou's whereabouts. "Hmm. Alright. I will supply you with a yukata in-laid with special fibres. It should resist the winter temperatures, as I assume that is what you want it for, yes?"

Hinoe nodded but narrowed her eyes. "And what do you want in return?"

"I merely wish to see this child that has both you and _Madara_ so enamored." Misuzu laid down his terms, crossing his arms.

Hinoe stared at Misuzu, trying to figure out his real objective. Coming up empty, she nodded at Misuzu and gestured for him to follow her. She would just have to keep a close eye on him when they got to the cave.

...

Arriving back with Misuzu at her heels, she could hear Takashi's quiet chatter as they headed to the back of the cave. Within the alcove was Takashi resting against Madara's side - the wolf youkai still curled around the boy - eating a few dried berries and talking to Madara. She wasn't sure what the topic was, but from what she could pick out, it was probably about the tiny mouse ayakashi that he had made friends with recently.

Madara snapped his head in their direction, Takashi stopping mid-sentence at the sudden movement. Madara growled low in his throat, fur bristling a bit. He glared heatedly at Misuzu before shifting his gaze to Hinoe. _"What is Misuzu doing here?!"_ he barked loudly.

"It was the only way he would help us. Don't you _dare_ blame me for this, Madara! This is for Takashi-kun's sake." Hinoe was livid with Madara's attitude towards her but still walked over near him, kneeling at Takashi's side.

Misuzu let out a booming laugh, the sound echoing off the walls. Takashi shrunk back further against Madara's flank, hoping the thick white fur would hide him some.

"Madara! I haven't seen you this protective of a human since Reiko's time." Madara growled again at the intruder, but Takashi was now interested. The boy peeked out a little further, leaning more towards Hinoe so that the bull youkai was in his sights.

"You...knew my grandmother too?" Though his voice was quiet, all those present clearly heard the question. Madara's growls were cut short, the beast falling silent.

Misuzu nodded, the bells on his left ear chiming. "Yes, child. Reiko was well-known amongst ayakashi. I knew her personally, as she holds my name within the yuujinchou."

Takashi titled his head curiously. "What do you mean your name is in the yuujinchou?"

Misuzu discreetly glanced at Madara. Madara sighed and laid his head on his forepaws. That was as much of a 'go-ahead' as he was gonna get right now. "Your grandmother defeated many spirits in various games. She would always win, and those who were defeated would have to give her their true names. She kept these names within the yuujinchou, including my own. Names hold power, child. You would do well to remember that."

Takashi stared up at Misuzu, an unknown glint residing within amber eyes. "Do you want your name back?"

All heads snapped towards Takashi, a sudden tension hanging over them. Misuzu broke the tense silence first. "What?"

Takashi never once moved his gaze from Misuzu's face. "I can give you back your name. You said names hold power. If I keep your name, then wouldn't I be controlling you? I don't want to do that."

The three youkai looked at each other, sharing a stunned glance. How old was this kid again? Misuzu turned back to the child's disarming gaze. "You are already a peculiar child. Would you truly return my name? Even when you can have absolute dominion over my life?"

Takashi nodded sincerely. "It was never mine to have in the first place." With that Takashi rose from the protective circle his two guardians had him in, walking over to his backpack and retrieving the green book from inside. He ambled over, stopping a short distance away from Misuzu. Madara and Hinoe had already risen into half-crouches, watching Misuzu for any suspicious movements, ready to lunge forth at a moment's notice.

Misuzu watched the two in the corner of his eye, keeping his focus on the brave little soul standing before him. Takashi lowered himself into a sitting position, placing the book on his lap and taking a deep breath. "Misuzu", the word was breathed out. The cover opened, pages flipping by rapidly, finally stopping on a sheet with Misuzu's name elegantly written in kanji.

Just as Takashi was about to tear the page out, a voice made him pause. "Stop. I have seen enough", Misuzu declared. 

"But why? Don't you want your name back?" Takashi was horribly confused at this point.

"It is alright, child. I have seen your easy willingness to return my name to me. For that, I shall acknowledge you as a worthy holder of the yuujinchou. You may feel free to call my name whenever you desire. I will offer my services to you."

Takashi was silent for a moment, just trying to figure out _why_ the youkai wouldn't want something as important as his name back. "It wouldn't be fair of me to keep it. It's not right."

"I want you to keep it. If you are ever in danger, it will be easier for me to find you if you can call my name. This is my decision to make, won't you accept it?"

Takashi nodded hesitantly at that. If this is what Misuzu wanted, who was Takashi to tell him otherwise. Takashi stared at the name written on the page before him for a moment longer, before closing the book. He stood up and returned it to his bag for safekeeping. He had to make sure Misuzu's name would be protected. 

It was now his responsibility.

Misuzu turned his gaze on Hinoe, who like Madara, had finally settled back down, not as wary of him around Takashi as before. "I am satisfied with your end of the bargain. As our deal states, I will bring clothes suitable for the winter season for the boy."

Hinoe nodded gratefully.

Misuzu cast a lingering glance at the boy once again snuggled up against Madara, now settled between Madara's massive forepaws, being groomed. 'I think I may stick around a bit longer. An unusual child they have picked up.'

\------

The next day, after spending the night tucked between Hinoe and Madara to keep him warm, Takashi was fitted into his new robes.

The ankle-length yukata was simple in its design; deceptively thin and a few stray patterns of birds embroidered on it. Misuzu said that the fabric was woven with an ayakashi's fur, and so would keep him warm even in the snow. Over it, a thicker thigh-length haori was worn.

Misuzu promised to fit Takashi for a new outfit when summer rolled around.

Takashi himself was ecstatic about the new wardrobe. It kept him warm whenever he couldn't snuggle up to Madara's fur, and it didn't hinder his movements at all. Madara and Hinoe, though keeping him close to monitor if he would get sick again, took him out to gather some herbs and water. Over the next few days, the two guardians kept watch.

They were satisfied when Takashi stayed warm and comfortable in his new yukata.

...

It was a dim winter day, the wintry sun blocked by looming clouds as snow fell heavily. Hinoe had been gone from the night before but Takashi wasn't worried. He was currently flipping through the yuujinchou to keep himself busy, Madara lounging a few feet away, probably taking a nap.

The clicking of a hoof alerted Takashi to Misuzu's presence. Madara's ear only twitched in the youkai's direction, otherwise, he disregarded the other. Misuzu would drop by every so often to observe the going-ons of the child's small family unit.

Takashi carefully stowed the Book of Friends away in his backpack. He stood up, brushing himself off before approaching Misuzu with a gentle smile. "Hi, Misuzu-san."

Misuzu settled on the cave floor, lowering his head onto his hoof to be eye-level with the young boy. "Hello, child. Are you doing well?"

"I'm feeling fine, Misuzu-san. Thank you." Takashi settled against Misuzu's snout, playing with his long, white-grey hair. Over those few weeks, Hinoe and Madara eased their guard in Misuzu's presence, allowing him to talk with Takashi. Takashi, for his part, really enjoyed Misuzu's company. Sometimes, Misuzu would even bring one of his smaller followers.

Takashi loved meeting new ayakashi now that he knew that they weren't all out to get him. Maybe if he gave those ayakashi from his childhood a chance, he could have possibly made new friends. He's just glad that he accepted Madara's offer and can befriend the ayakashi that are here in this moment.

Takashi looked up, a question on his lips. Misuzu, feeling the intense gaze, looked down at the child. "You may ask me anything."

Takashi averted his gaze shyly. He locked gazes with Misuzu before he hesitantly asked, "Can I...braid your hair? I saw my cousin doing it with her one of her friends. I always wanted to try. Please."

"Of course, child. Do as you wish." Takashi beamed brightly up at Misuzu, giving his snout a quick hug before running to his side. Misuzu, happy to see the other so excited, helped; he moved most of his hair over his shoulder, over to the side that Takashi was standing. Takashi flashed him a grateful smile and set to work.

Misuzu crossed his arms beneath him, laying his head on top of them. He shut his eyes, just inhaling and exhaling rhythmically; the feel of hair strands being gently toyed with lulling him.

The evening passed in a peaceful silence, Takashi occupied with getting the braids just right, while the two larger youkai slept.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring had finally swept through the forest, taking with it the last vestiges of winter.

Takashi, dressed in his new yukata - a pale green hue with a crane depicted from the waist down - wondered through the trees, just content to soak up the sun's rays. The ground was littered with newly budding flowers, the insects finally returning. The canopy above him was filling in again, the branches putting out new leaves for the coming seasons. Even without Madara or Hinoe, Takashi could feel the observant stares of Misuzu's followers tracking his every move. 

If anything happened to him, Misuzu would be alerted immediately.

Breaching the tree line, Takashi stumbled onto a worn path almost overgrown with vegetation. Following the path, he soon came upon a crumbling stone staircase. Takashi peered around curiously before ascending the steps. Taking his time, wary of the steps possibly giving way beneath him, Takashi made it up onto a platform holding a dilapidated shrine the size of a large house.

The shrine's courtyard had obviously once seen better days. Stone statues and lamps were scattered across the ground, most having fallen over at some point, now broken up into hundreds of pieces. The few statues left had the distinct visage of rabbits.

Weeds and random plants covered nearly every surface; vines having climbed up the decayed remains of a once-proud Tori gate.

The shrine's door was opened. Once inside, sunlight trickled in through the doorway and holes in the ceiling. Fallen leaves littered the wooden floors, shriveled and half-decayed. Straight ahead was...a person?

All he could see was long, silver hair cascading down the stranger's back.

Takashi tilted his head. He hesitantly stepped forward, calling out to the person. "Hello?" When there was no response, Takashi crept forward cautiously. Keeping his distance, he managed to get a good view of the person's face. A woman by the looks of it, staring ahead with a half-lidded gaze, stock-still in the seiza position. He noticed a fine layer of dust had settled on her as if she had stayed sitting like that for a long time. 

Her eyes, pupiless but glowing like two full moons, slowly shifted to stare at him.

Takashi took a wary step back, standing where he had a clear shot towards the door if he needed to escape. She blinked slowly at him, a spark of life entering those silver-blue orbs. Her lips parted as she breathed for a moment, preparing herself to speak.

"Hello, young one. What brings you here to this old shrine?" A soft voice whispered against his ears, chiming like bells. The woman did not move other than blinking and turning her head to look at him properly.

Takashi bowed his head politely at her, the feeling of safety washing over him, enfolding him in its gentle tune. "I was exploring when I found a path leading here."

A twinkle entered her eyes at his words, one of longing. She smiled sadly at him, "Ah yes, that would be the path my followers once travelled to this shrine. That is no longer the case."

Takashi walked closer, stopping a respectable distance away before settling into seiza. "Why doesn't anyone come here anymore."

"There used to be a human village not far from here. Such a peaceful place it was. Humans and ayakashi lived in harmony there. And what a spectacular sight it had been. The humans built this shrine for me, a lesser deity born of the rays of a brilliant full moon. They worshipped me and in-turn, I provided them with my blessings. Unfortunately, exorcists became a persistent problem. Not accepting of the union between human and youkai, they slaughtered as many as they could, razing the village to the ground. The survivors were scattered to the wind, and this shrine was abandoned."

"So no one came back for you?" Takashi looked absolutely heart-broken. The goddess seeing the solemn expression, softened her smile, grateful for the child's sympathy. 

She just shook her head wistfully. "No, dear child. None have returned to me since. I have waited alone for countless decades, hoping even one would find their way back to me again. This shrine, a symbol of unity between our two species, has rotted away through the many passing seasons. I wish that I could see it as it once was all those ages ago."

"What if I clean it up for you?" 

The goddess stared in stunned amazement at the young boy. The earnest expression on his face displayed the sincerity in his words. "I could not ask that of you, young one. The task would be monumental. But I am grateful that you would endeavor to help me. Thank you, child. You are truly a gift to this world."

"I'll promise you then. I want to make your wish come true. Please, let me try." She stared silently at Takashi's determined eyes for a long moment. With a small smile painting her lips, she gave him a graceful nod.

"As you wish, child. I am grateful for your help. You may refer to me as Tsukiko, the moon's child." Tsukiko looked away then, closing her eyes. He got up, brushing stray leaves and dust from his yukata. 

He was going to do this for her.

\------

He spent many days on his hands and knees, plucking weeds from the tiled courtyard, and cleaning up the debris. With an old broom he found in a shed - still in pretty good condition for its age - he swept the shrine's halls where Tsukiko resided.

Each day, he would take breaks to sit with Tsukiko. They talked and she told him stories of the village and its residents. With each passing evening, he could see how Tsukiko visibly brightened whenever he arrived, his presence chasing away the loneliness for at least those few moments. She smiled ever brighter and laughed with a pure radiance. 

It was two weeks later when he realized he wasn't going to be able to finish everything by himself. The larger chunks of the stone statues were too heavy for him to move, nor could he cover the missing patches in the roof.

Thankfully, he knew just who to ask.

He descended the shrine's stairs and met Madara who was lounging at its base. For the past two weeks, after the night Takashi came back to them with tales of the shrine, Madara and Hinoe have been accompanying him to and fro.

"Madara-san, do you know where Misuzu-san is?"

Madara opened one eye to peer at him. "Why do you want to find him?"

"I wanted to ask him if he could help me finish cleaning up the shrine." Madara eyed him skeptically before his gaze darted to a nearby bush. He nodded towards it. Takashi followed his instructions, parting the bush's broad leaves. Within was a tiny mouse ayakashi. The little guy looked up and squeaked a greeting, already well acquainted with the young human child.

"Hi, Nezu-san. Is Misuzu-san around?" The ayakashi nodded and started leading him a little ways away to a clearing. At the center was the aforementioned bull youkai. "Thank you, Nezu-san." The mouse nodded before returning to where he was earlier.

Misuzu looked up when he felt Takashi's presence in the vicinity. Putting the pipe down, he blew a breath of smoke and waited. Takashi approached, a cheery smile of greeting on his face. He allowed Takashi to walk onto the palm of his left hand, bringing the child to his eye-level. "Good evening, child. What do you wish of me?"

"Evening, Misuzu-san. I'm almost finished cleaning up the shrine, but I can't finish it on my own. I was wondering if you could help me?" Misuzu nodded at the child's request, always prepared to assist the holder of his name.

"Of course. I shall employ a few of my followers to assist you with your task. They are yours to command." The bull set his hand on the ground, allowing Takashi to climb down.

The young boy smiled up at Misuzu. "Thanks, Misuzu-san." Misuzu sent the beaming child off with a wave and quiet chuckle.

...

With the help of some ayakashi, the roof was patched, the stone lanterns were fixed up and lit while the larger stone pieces were cleared away, and any salvageable rabbit statues were righted and set along the tiled path to the shrine's door.

Now Takashi was finally able to tell Tsukiko that he did as much as he could.

He entered the silent inner halls, Tsukiko perched in the same position he always found her in. She opened her eyes when she heard his approaching footsteps. She smiled a simple greeting when he settled at her side. "Hello, child. How has the day treated you?"

He grinned excitedly at her. "Very good, Tsukiko-san. I wanted to tell you that I finished."

Her entire face lit up at those words, a smile almost as excited as Takashi's now on her own lips. "You have? I wish to see it, please." Takashi stood up first, holding out his hand for her. She smiled in thanks at the gesture and slowly placed her hand in his. 

Her skin was cool to the touch. It felt like the silk that adorned her body. As she stood, her flowing kimono shimmered in the fading sunlight. Her long tresses, each strand seemingly woven with the moon's silver light, swayed as she moved for the first time in close to two-and-a-half centuries. Dust floated from her being, settling on the floor around her.

With linked hands, the two walked towards the door leading to outside.

In the open doorway, she breathed a quiet gasp of amazement. Though the courtyard she once wandered through would never look as it once did, she found solace in the nostalgic sight. Through what was left of the Tori gate, she had a clear view of the sun sinking behind the trees. In the darkening evening, the stone lanterns lit the tiled path, casting a warm orange glow on the remaining rabbit statues.

She kneeled down next to Takashi, now at his height so she could look directly into his eyes. "I could never be able to convey how grateful I am to you. You have given me something I would have thought forever beyond my reach. And for that, I can't thank you enough. Come to think of it, I never did get your name, dear child. May I know of it?"

Takashi ducked his head, sheepish that he forgot to tell Tsukiko his name. "Sorry, Tsukiko-san. My name is Natsume Takashi."

"Natsume. Where have I heard-", her eyes widened a bit, a relieved smile on her face. "I see. It has been so long, I could hardly identify your spiritual energy. A Natsume has finally found me again." She rested a hand on his cheek, the touch tender as if still in disbelief. A single tear, luminescent as a pearl, rolled down her cheek. "Your clan were like my children. At last, I can finally rest knowing that at least one has lived. Thank you, my child." Tsukiko leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss upon his brow.

Takashi remained silent all the while, just listening to what she had to say. His heart squeezed in empathy at her immense joy of finding kin once more.

"Within that kiss, I have bestowed upon you my blessing. This mark signifies that you are a favoured-one to all ayakashi. Should you come across any other kami or divine beast, they will know that you are a special human to be cherished. They can seek you for help should they need it. And in my time of solitude, I have heard whisperings through these walls. Even exorcist-made servants should instinctively understand what this marking means; they will not harm you for that is my desire."

She stood up then, heading back inside and deeper into a small room. A gilded box sat upon a raised pedestal. Tsukiko reverently opened the lid of the box. Inside, resting on a cushion, was a mask. She cradled the mask in both hands before turning to Takashi, presenting it to him. "This mask is the last surviving item I have of the Natsume clan. I have kept it close to me all these long years, memories stored deep within its ivory gleam. Now, it is rightfully yours."

It was a white rabbit mask. Red stripes adorned the cheeks and around the eyeholes. A large golden circle representing the full moon sat in the middle of the rabbit's forehead. There were also two outward-facing silver crescent moons on the left and right of the central moon.

"This rabbit is closely linked with the four seasons; for you, as a human, this is symbolic of the passage of time that holds sway over your life. Though my mark will allow you the years of a lesser ayakashi, never forget that all life must eventually come to an end. Like a sun sinking beneath the far horizon, my end is near. Do not cry for me child, my sun may have set but the moon lights my path in this encroaching darkness."

Takashi was no stranger to the concept of death. He knew that this was the last time he would see Tsukiko again.

He sniffled, trying in vain to hold back his tears. A quiet sob escaped his lips. Tsukiko smiled softly at him, sorrow at having to leave him gripping her heart. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into her embrace. He clung to her, hiding his face in her neck. She only drew him closer, holding on just as tightly as tears streaked her alabaster cheeks. 

Tsukiko nuzzled his hair soothingly. "My sweet child, I shall miss you greatly. I am only thankful that I have been able to share the last moments of my life with you. Live out the rest of your life with no regrets. May the moon's light guide you forward." She placed an affectionate kiss on the crown of his head as she pulled back a bit, her thumbs delicately brushing away his tears.

He watched as she vanished, dispersing into fragments of light as incandescent as lunar rays.

Takashi wasn't sure how long he sat there on the shrine's steps, just staring up at the full moon above him. He dropped his gaze to the mask in his hands. Beneath the fullness of the moon, it glowed luminously. He hugged the mask to his chest, bowing his head. 

It was the only thing he had of both Tsukiko and the Natsume clan. Even if it had only been a few weeks since he met her, she was his family. And now she was gone. He curled up protectively around it, his forehead resting on his knees.

That was how Hinoe found him.

She smiled sadly at him, already having figured out what must have happened. She came forward then, just sitting beside him, resting a hand on his back in silent support. He shuddered, a choked cry escaping him. Hinoe picked him up, cradling him on her lap. He clung to her robes in response, burying his face in her shoulder. She just held him close, letting him grieve his new-found-then-lost family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you wanted to know, Tsukiko means 'Moon Child'.
> 
> Also, if you did want to see it, I drew the rabbit mask. https://bleedingpaws83.deviantart.com/art/Bunny-Mask-742241000


End file.
